An Alien's Revenge
by Becky99
Summary: The return visit of a psychotic alien the Alphans thought long-gone makes life very difficult for the moonbase.
1. Chapter 1

_**Space: 1999**__, its characters, and everything else to do with this great sci-fi TV show does not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing it for entertainment purposes. Thank you._

**AN ALIEN'S REVENGE**

Those in the cosmos who watched and felt even the slightest empathy with the everyday well-being of the people living on Moonbase Alpha found themselves concerned and frowning. Danger had presented itself once again. Would these gentle if misguided creatures never have peace?

The Earthlings, who now called themselves Alphans, stared up at their Big Screen in Command Center. They were patient but worried. For fifteen odd and eerie minutes a high-pitched disturbance had drowned out all communication with Eagle six-two. The robot vessel was sent by Commander Koenig to survey another in a countless number of mysterious phantoms to besiege the moon of late. The computer's crisp, proficient voice should have said something to them by this time, reporting any anomaly, threat, or simply a promise of things to come. However, the Alphans were not receiving the slightest note that an Eagle spaceship existed, one they could clearly see on the screen, and was exploring the rogue object which appeared to them out of the cold depths of darkness.

Their Eagle had docked with the small, bizarre, seemingly barren alien craft and just when it appeared that something exciting was going to happen, when an odd blip or life reading made itself known, there came nothing. Complete silence greeted their ears. It made no sense.

Two days previously, the alien craft registered on Alpha's long-range probes. At that time it appeared nothing more than a rectangular derelict. Computer refused to give positive or negative information about life forms ... as if even it were afraid of being made a fool. It was as if something was there but not really.

Cautious but ever curious, Commander John Koenig decided not to take any chances. He sent a robot Eagle to the sight for a close reconnaissance. Under no circumstances did he want personnel about the craft. For all they genuinely knew, the alien ship could be inhabited by something not comprehensible to human perception and, possibly, the life forms were hostile. Tony Cellini, who had met an untimely death when facing a situation similar to the one now, stood achingly clear in Koenig's mind.

"Commander," Sandra reported, "We are receiving a signal." She touched a few buttons on her console, trying to fine-tune the transmission, then suddenly looked up, shocked. "We have contact with Eagle six-two. It is on course for Moonbase Alpha!"

"Ask for a report." Koenig ordered, puzzled.

Sandra nodded, "Eagle six-two, report."

The Eagle's computer paused strangely before replying, "ALL FUNCTIONS NORMAL. LIFE ACTIVITY NEGATIVE. CONCLUSION: ALIEN VESSEL DOES NOT THREATEN THE SAFETY OF MOONBASE ALPHA."

Koenig looked over at Maya, their Psychon science supervisor, who shrugged. She was as baffled as any of them. "I've never seen a craft exactly like this before, Commander. It does have a similarity to those from the Croton System but that is many thousands of light years away. They would have no reasons to journey to this galaxy."

Tony Verdeschi, thinking on a different level, said: "We lose contact with the damn thing for a quarter of an hour and, according to Computer, everything is okay? Why do I feel Computer is telling us what we want to hear?""

Koenig looked at Verdeschi for a moment, the planet Piri briefly flashing through his mind. The Guardian had managed to take over Computer and nearly destroyed them all. He then turned to Carter, "Alan, return it to base. If the Eagle believes its information is accurate, then something is obviously wrong. I don't want to risk any further corruption that might have already taken place to our Main Computer."

Carter agreed, "No need to risk Alpha if further exploration could cause trouble. If we let that alien craft alone maybe it will do the same for us, eh?" Still, a part of him that was a pilot was aching to see inside, to make comparisons and maybe even take the thing for a spin, if that was possible. 'Not this time.' He lamented.

Koenig knew where the Australian pilot's head was and could almost empathize with him. He watched as Alan smiled at his console's controls and did as his Commander ordered. Eagle six-two was on its way home.

"John," Verdeschi turned to him, "I think we should have a security reception waiting for it, just to be safe."

"Wearing decontamination suites." Helena Russell left her own monitor and walked over to Koenig. "I know we're probably more concerned with an entity than an organism, but either could be just as deadly. If what Computer tells us is correct the doors between both ships were open for a short period."

"And we don't know what might have crawled in during that time." Koenig looked up at the seemingly unthreatening craft before them.

Quietly and moving in confidentially, Helena looked up at John. "You don't believe we're safe yet, do you?" At his silence she continued, "Do you want me to organize a medical team?"

"Between Security, Technical, and Medical it could get rather crowded." He thought, "I will greet the Eagle myself with two security officers. Helena, you come with us and bring whatever equipment you think necessary. Technical will join us later." He then smiled at her, thinly attempting a look of reassurance. "Someone once told me I'm always incline to think the worst. It may be nothing, Helena."

She appreciated John's assertion, that he was speaking for her benefit, but knew their Commander better than anyone else. He was worried and had good reason to be vigilant. "Alright."

He said: "Let's suit up." And walked with Helena out of Command Center.

[]

'We are both worriers, John, and for good reason." Helena said as they walked to the travel tube. Both were now attired in silver radiation suites and were holding their clear helmets. They and their security team would click the helmets into place when they actually entered into the Eagle, in its hanger. The area had been quarantined until Helena could give it the "all clear".

"I worry about the moon and you worry about people." Koenig said, carrying the heavier part of Helena's medical gear. She told him she wanted to thoroughly scan the Eagle, from the pilot's section to the lavatory, before allowing the quarantined to be lifted. He understood.

"When you think about it," Helena replied, "We are both worried about the same thing."

"Maybe," His voice grew low, "But I worry about_ you_ most of all." He slipped his free arm around her as they walked, "Maybe we're working too hard."

"It's keeping us on edge." She agreed. Then Helena spoke on a more personal note, "We haven't spent much time alone together lately, John. I've missed you."

Koenig's hand moved from her shoulders to the small of her back, gently massaging the area. "I know. When this is over, no matter what the computer tells us, how it schedules our off-duty hours, we need to find time for one another." After all, he thought, man _and_ woman did not live on bread, or what passed for bread on Moonbase Alpha, alone.

Arriving at the travel tube, with their silver suited security team waiting, Koenig asked, "Any preliminary readings?" as they entered.

"Nothing sir." A guard said, "Technical did a thorough if limited outside screening of Eagle six-two and the ship is empty."

As the door to their travel tube closed, Koenig lifted his comlock. "Technical, have Pekinpah and Rome join us at Eagle six-two. They may not need them but have the two prepared to wear contamination suites." He clicked off and looked at Helena, "They'll go in after us. What you don't catch on your check they should on theirs."

Helena nodded her understanding and clicked her helmet into place, as did the others.

When the tube docked, Koenig pressed a series of buttons. The Eagle hooked up, pressure equalized, and the doors sliced carefully apart. He lifted his hands, Helena and the others behind him as they looked beyond into the Eagle. Carefully, he moved forward and the others followed. Koenig went straight for the Eagle's computer in the passenger module while Helena visually examined the same.

Everything certainly seemed normal but she couldn't shake the feeling that all was not what it appeared. Helena lifted her scanning wand, adjusted the machine for all variants of radiation, and swept the area.

Koenig was unable to make sense out of the evaluations he was receiving: "COMPUTER IS UNABLE TO RESPOND IN THIS AREA. MORE DATA IS NEEDED FOR A COMPLETE REPLY." Koenig turned in his seat. He thought he heard something - a gasp. Or – no – a near chuckle.

The security team was waiting for instruction.

"Check the pilot's section." he ordered.

Helena came up on his other side and clicked off her scanner.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Not a thing, John. No contamination. The Eagle is the same as it was when it left Alpha."

"Oh, I would not say that, Doctor." came a familiar voice.

The two security men suddenly exploded from the pilot's section open doors, their hurdling bodies might have knocked Helena down if Koenig hadn't grasped her, pulling the woman against the wall and out of the way before she could be hit. The unconscious men, one laying over a passenger seat, his helmet cracked, and the other face forward in the isle, could make no report.

It was not necessary.

They stood still, shocked and horrified by what they saw.

A tall, dark humanoid-looking man made his way out of the Eagle's pilot section. Soon, he stood before them both, smiling as if it was all a grand joke. "Keep thinking, Koenig. Soon you will remember."

He did not need time to remember. Neither did Helena. It was their worst nightmare come to life – again.

"Balor..." breathed Helena.

The alien smiled, "Very good, Doctor Russell."

[]

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CONTINUED ...**

**[]**

He was the immortal alien - _Balor_ - from the planet Progon; the man with whom John Koenig had a death battle during their first months of the moon's perilous journey in space. Balor had ripped through the base, nearly crippling or killing any Alphan who did not consider him master. He had nearly dispatched Koenig but the Commander had cleverly gotten the upper hand and defeated the alien, sending the Progon plunging into outer-space …

"You thought you destroyed me, Koenig." he said, "How wrong you were."

Balor had coerced his way into Command Center, pushing past Koenig and Helena in the Eagle and forcing open the Eagle's then the travel tube's doors. As he did this Helena checked on the two injured security guards and was relieved to report that although they were unconscious, they were not fatally injured.

"Join me?" Balor casually asked the pair, raising an inviting hand for the Commander and Dr. Russell to enter the travel tube.

"I don't think we have a choice." Koenig said, well aware that Balor could murder them both before the tube docked on level C. Nevertheless, Koenig positioned himself in front of Helena the entire time, both standing well away from where the visibly affable Balor sat.

Helena trembled but tried valiantly to keep a passive expression. She was remembering the female orderly Balor slew in front of her eyes. There was absolutely no reason for him to break her neck. He merely did it to make a point.

Once in Command Center, Balor paced leisurely under their Big Screen. The fearful Alphans stood near their wall computer or behind Koenig as he held firm near his desk. He asked, "How did you..."

"… Survive?" Balor chuckled oddly, "That is an interesting tale. A generous people found me floating in space and much like you, Commander, they were curious. They brought me aboard their great craft and I told them my sad story …" He paused. "I tried to give them what you Alphans had so selfishly declined. But, like you, they would not submit to the divinity of pain and suffering …" The reminiscence had turned into a smile. "I murdered them all. They left me with no alternative."

A horrified hush came over Command Center as all eyes watched the demented alien.

"You sought us out." Maya said, looking steadily at the intruder. A long time ago she had read the report about Alpha's encounter with Balor. It was horrendous and she could only imagine the terror her friends must have endured.

He shrugged ever so slightly. Balor did not recognize this woman. She was different from the others, strange and intriguing, but for now he could not be bothered with her. He had thought about Koenig for a long time and had a wondrously tormenting agenda in mind for the Commander and his people.

"What do you want?" Helena asked, fearful but in control.

Balor smiled. Helena was no longer wearing the bulky space-suit, the helmet now removed, and he remembered how charming and out-spoken he found the lovely doctor. "You truly have no idea how delighted I am to see that you are still among Alpha's survivors, Dr. Russell." He paused a moment in reflection, "As functional as ever, I assume?"

Koenig was not certain what Balor meant by his last comment but was sure he did not like it.

"What do I want?" The alien repeated, "I want what is rightfully mine. Moonbase Alpha."

"Alpha was never yours to have." Koenig snapped.

"It was mine until you tricked me into that airlock. And you shall pay dearly for that, Koenig." Balor glanced at all the anxious faces about him, "I floated out in space for years before I was rescued." He then looked up at the big screen, at his craft. "That is only a transport from the bigger Dorzian craft." He smiled as if from a fond memory, "But for them it was too easy. Too quick. I didn't have time to enjoy myself," He looked back again at Koenig, "As I shall with you."

Helena shuddered and felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Alan Carter and he could practically read her mind. John Koenig was especially not going to come out of it well this time.

"I wish to explore Alpha." he said, "I want to get reacquainted with your ways, your equipment and all those lovely minds just waiting for my philosophy." Then he added, "I also want revenge, to destroy the things you cherish most, Koenig."

Reluctantly, the Commander operated his comlock, opening the Command Center doors. If he did not coöperate Balor might start killing some of his staff. They needed time to think up a plan of action. Despite Balor's confidence, he was not infallible. They had defeated him before and would do it again.

"Don't do anything stupid." Verdeschi said, unflinching.

Balor ignored him for now but decided their security chief would probably be on his short list of Alphans to immediately be dispatched. "Commander, you of course will make a base-wide announcement of my arrival?"

Koenig did not reply but watched as the amused alien walked slowly to the door, the Alphans moving quickly out of his away. He left them for his investigation.

There was a collective sigh of relief when Balor was gone but Koenig was quick with orders as the Command Center staff took their seats. "Tony, do that base wide announcement. Tell everyone to stay in their quarters and make certain vital areas of Alpha are all under lock and key."

"Should I post guards?"

"No. Balor has already proven he will kill without compunction. But try to make certain areas less conspicuous than others. I'd rather have him in Recreation than near Area Three."

They would all hate to think of what would happen to Moonbase Alpha if Balor ever found their power core.

[]

In short order reports came from all sections of Alpha. Balor, having his fun, knocked over composts, shattered the glass doors leading into hydroponics, and broke the arm of a technician who was unlucky enough to be caught between a corridor in Level B and his quarters.

Helena called to him from Medical Center, "John, isn't there anything we can do?"

"There _has_ to be something," Maya said, monitoring Balor as he walked Alpha's halls.

Tony Verdeschi shook his head, "Maya, you don't know him like we do. The man is an insane monster. He's incredibly strong, vicious, and unless we can make a perfect move, we'll be at his mercy ... possibly forever."

Sandra said, "I've been thinking about those people on the Dorzian." She looked up at Balor's craft, "Wouldn't they have thought it highly unlikely that a man was alive, floating through outer space - without a spacesuit? They must have read on their instruments that he was not an average life form so what were they thinking when they brought him into their spaceship?"

"What were _we_ thinking when we invited him into Alpha?" Koenig sighed, "Those people were like us. They thought he was in trouble and they decided to help him. They figured to ask questions later..." He shook his head back and forth in despair, "And now Balor is free to kill again and again. Then, once he grows bored with us ..."

The Commander left the comment hanging.

No one needed a picture drawn.

[]

As the hours passed Balor's promise of revenge was not idle. He stopped off at the Eagle hanger and, with a few swift motions, destroyed the four crafts that were waiting to be maintained. On his next stop, in hydroponics, he contaminated a portion of Alpha's precious water supply. He then broke into several cabinets and destroyed a month's ration of food.

"Commander, we have to do something before it's too late!" came one of a dozen calls, some from those who had been hurt by Balor's sadistic actions.

Koenig nodded and broke the connection, "Balor will be watching my every move. He knows he can't trust me."

[]

Helena Russell was needed badly in Medical Center and sighed deeply as the next man was sent to her on a stretcher. His leg was fractured and scratches marred what would normally be a handsome face. "Bob, could you take care of this one? I must speak with Commander Koenig."

The double doors into Medial Center were locked and was being monitored by Security. If Balor wanted to come in it could still be done but it would take time and all were hoping the impatient alien would move on to an area with easier access.

"Yes, doctor."

Helena attempted to call Koenig but the Medical Center communications monitor and her own comlock was malfunctioning. Somehow Balor had infiltrated Communications. She did not know how the alien managed such a deed but the sooner they figured out how to defeat Balor the better.

"I'm going to need to go to Command Center. Will you be okay for a while, Bob?"

"Yeah, I have both Vincent and Nunez." Mathias' deep voice betrayed the tiredness not yet touching his eyes and posture. "We will be okay for a bit but come back as soon as possible. And be careful, Helena."

It had been one hell of a day and the night promised to be worse.

[]

The usually crowded halls, Helena noted, were empty. She knew Alphans were hiding out at John's command but the silence and stillness was jarring. Cautiously, Helena rounded a corner and, to her horror, Balor stood directly in her path.

"Ah, Doctor Russell..."

She backed up a few paces, as if his use of her formal title had been a substitute for a physical blow.

"You have nothing to fear, My Dear. Try to remember. Didn't I once promise never to kill you?"

She did. But Helena also recalled, in the same breath, that he promised agony every time she did something he did not like.

Balor looked away from her for a moment, pondering. "You mean a great deal to him, don't you?" He stared at her for a few moments before he spoke again. "I can see why you might be attractive to Koenig. Firm yet beautiful. Intelligent yet vulnerable... It's a lovely combination."

Helena held onto her resolve to say nothing. She would give him no satisfaction. Then, as Balor reached for her, Helena again backed up. She was studying him now ... His eyes looked deranged, even more so than the last time they encountered one another, but there was purpose there too.

"I think it's time for the Commander and me to have a long private talk. But knowing him he will either defy my order or arrange some silly evasive action. That is, unless I give him a good reason to do exactly what I say." Balor looked at her, "You may be that reason."

Helena stayed silent.

"He does care for you, doesn't he? Tell me." His casual manner was a thinly disguised demand. He _would_ have an answer from her. "Tell me of the times you've spent in each other's arms. I want to know. I _need_ to know." Balor pressed his lips together, obviously suppressing an urge toward violence. If Dr. Russell remained uncooperative she would force him to kill her, despite his vow.

Finally, Helena did speak, "He's my Commander. That is all."

"Yes. Well, we shall see."

Helena cried out as Balor approached, his hand closing around her throat.

[]

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Continued ...**_

[]

The men and women of Moonbase Alpha – especially those working in Command Center - were professionals in the areas of science, medicine, flight, security and the basic mechanics of outer-space survival. Even before being catapulted away from their home world of Earth they had learned to work well under pressure. However, the appearance of the criminal Progron was quickly draining the patience and nerve of even the most dedicated specialist.

They were a desperate people yet, so far, in each plan that seemed to make sense, there was a fatal flaw. How did one destroy an arrogant immortal, an insane monster, who rightly believed he could not trust any man or woman in the space he now occupied?

Impeded and angry, Koenig paced in front of Command Center's double doors. If they did not come up with something soon Alpha would be beyond saving. Balor's calculated rage knew no boundaries. The Commander hated feeling ineffectual.

"If only we can get him cornered." Alan said, also frustrated and reaching for straws.

"He's not going to fall for another airlock diversion." Verdeschi said, "But ... if we could get him into a room, cut him off, and maybe toss in an explosive device that is equal to what slowed him down when we blew the wall in his asteroid prison, it might give us a fighting chance."

"Tony," Maya shook her head back and forth, unconvinced. "Helena would be the first to tell us that Alpha's life support systems are delicately balanced. An explosion of that magnitude might rid us of Balor but it could also cripple Alpha beyond repair. There _must be_ another way." Once again, Maya studied the recorded information the moonbase had on Balor and the Progrons. She listened to earlier taped conversations Commander Koenig had with Balor, before they knew he was a fiend, and she examined the paintings, pictures which were originally in his asteroid prison. Those images were the most disturbing, a people screaming, in great agony, tortured beyond endurance …

"Maya, have_ you_ ever heard of these people?" Koenig asked.

"The Progrons?" She turned about and looked at her Commander as others listened in, "On Psychon we were made aware of them as children. There were stories – something the adults would tell us before we went to sleep at night. They would encourage us to be good little boys and girls and never to think of ourselves as anything other than peaceful, mortal beings. If not, they told us, what happened to the Progrons might happen to us." She paused, "To be honest, I never thought those tales of immortality and devastation were real. I merely thought it a chilling fable."

"What exactly _did_ happen to the Progrons?" asked Sandra, "Balor told us they had become apathetic but they were still advanced enough to lock him away in an asteroid and propel him into deep space."

Koenig nodded, "That was at least a thousand years ago. Probably longer."

Maya said, "Balor is not lying about their apathy. The Progrons went from being an advanced civilization, a logical people who initially wanted to help humanity, to eventually becoming the antithesis of ruthless and cruel. Then finally they started living in squalor and had digressed to a point where …"

"What?" Carter questioned.

"I won't go into details but neighboring planets, who were once friendly with Progron, no longer felt their people worthy of a natural life – and vivisection was involved. An entire society, a whole world, was taken apart piece by piece over a three hundred year span of time until there was nothing left." She looked up at Balor's craft, "He does not know it but Balor is the last of the Progrons." And with that thought, Maya could feel a little sorry for the alien. She knew what it was like to be the last of an alien race, alone in the world even if you did have friends – which he did not.

On the other hand, Verdeschi felt no empathy for the homicidal brute in their midst. "I don't suppose in any of those stories, vivisection aside; they told you how to destroy a Progron?"

She shook her head, "No. For us the tales were more preventive than defensive."

The monitor beside Koenig's head suddenly crackled to life. This surprised him considering their base wide communication problems. Sandra was attempting to correct the difficulty but the analyst told them she believed it was Balor himself, with whatever powers he possessed, that was causing the disturbances. She could find no technical or computer fault of any kind.

"John …" Helena's voice was strained, her image flickering in and out on the black and white screen. "I'm in trouble." she whispered.

"Helena, what's wrong?" he asked, moving to the monitor.

Unexpected, her image flashed onto the Big Screen in full color. Helena stood, looking miserable and nervous. Behind her, with a black gloved hand on her shoulder, Balor stood with an expression of amused supremacy. Command Center could see bruising on Helena's throat and jaw line, just past the rise of her white-collar. Also, there appeared a small fleck of blood at the corner of her mouth.

Maya, Tony and Alan stood, alarmed by what they were seeing.

"She is still alive and well, Koenig, as you can see." Balor assured and gently stroked Helena's blond hair, almost as he would a cherished pet, unaware of the pained and revolted expression on her face, "But if you wish her to remain that way we had better talk."

"John, don't …" Helena started but grew silent when Balor pulled her back, in warning, positioning her tighter against his body.

"Dr. Russell has brought me here to one of your charming conference rooms, Floor Four, Room C. It is nice and quiet and nowhere near an airlock." He smiled rather amicably, "We expect you to be here in twenty minutes, John Koenig. Do not take any longer." Balor then rather familiarly stroked the hollow of Helena's left cheek, "I would hate to think of what might happen if I were to suddenly grow … weary."

The connection was terminated but not before Helena looked steadily ahead, then to her right, blinking several times. It appeared as if she might want to impart something crucial.

Koenig took a deep breath, anxious and nearly defeated. "I've_ got_ to get her away from that psychopath." He was almost shaking with the effort to stay calm.

"John, did you notice something at the end there." Alan jammed his fists into his pockets and walked over to his desk. "Helena was trying to say something without really saying it."

Sandra concurred, "The rapid eye movement and the look to her right side. I saw it too, Alan. It was as if she was sending us a coded message. I'm just not certain what it was. But she definitely wanted us to be aware of something important."

"Yeah," Verdeschi could not help angry sarcasm, "She was saying she's scared to death and is locked in a room with a maniacal killer." He was beginning to feel as overwhelmed as his Commander. Security was nearly a joke through-out Alpha at this point. "What can we do?"

Koenig slammed his hands on his desk, startling them all, then nearly turned from his people to leave, to go where Balor had demanded his presence. The alien wanted him to suffer and he had sensed what Helena meant to him. If she died or was tortured as a result of that cruel fanatic's warped sense of retribution he would never forgive himself.

"Wait, Commander." Maya approached and stood beside the pilot and security chief, "Alan is right. Balor said Helena brought them to floor number four and they are in Room C. While it's true that they are not near an airlock in that region of Alpha, Room C and a few others, are positioned on an upper level, close to the old Main Mission. It's directly in the line of our laser cannon."

A light seemed to turn on in each of their minds.

"Yes," Koenig lifted a hand to his chin, thinking. "It has windows. If the cannon was aimed in the right place, a breach could be made, blowing that section – and Balor out with it."

He then looked at Sandra. They had both realized what it necessitated.

"Helena … She's planning to sacrifice herself, Commander."

"To save Alpha and everyone on it." Alan agreed, admiring the brave woman, someone he considered a good friend, despite the potential outcome.

"She was asking me to give the order to destroy Balor – _and herself_." Koenig said, drained and preferring a lifetime of torture for himself rather than what Helena had suggested.

"Commander," Maya leaned forward over his console, "Balor does not know I am a Metamorph."

Koenig looked at Maya and could practically see the wheels turning in her superior Psychon mind. He had a few ideas of his own. It was dangerous but could be the only way to save Moonbase Alpha … and Helena's life.

[]

_**To be continued ...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Continued ...**_

The conference room was on the smaller side, about the size of a living room in the projects near Chicago's east end, she thought. Helena recalled visiting them when she was a girl, accompanying her father – a doctor – on house calls. Not many physicians made house calls back then, even in the early nineteen seventies, but he did. Helena would often assist him when she was not in school and she admired his rapport with the people he helped. Many of those same patients from the projects, those he helped when they could not help themselves, had come to his funeral years later.

Helena struggled to clear her head. Someone once told her when a man or woman knew their end was near they often flashed back on their life. She wondered if that was what she was doing now.

The space Balor held her captive in was comfortable with a round conference table and four serviceable chairs. There were plastic cups near a cool-water dispenser and the compost was out of the way, near a far wall. The Command Center staff never used this room for their conferences. It was a meeting place for the other sections of Alpha; Hydroponics and Technical might meet here if there was an important matter to be discussed that needed a larger area than their chief's office.

All three conference rooms were often opened up for after concert parties, the detachable walls lowered to make one large room. Helena recalled using a double sized conference room, this and the one next door, to teach a sculpting class. She remembered Liam Beaumont urging her to do it, to be creative and help others learn, and she finally obliged. Helena and her ten pupils talked and laughed their off duty time away, pounding clay with their hands, using a potters-wheel and generally make a huge mess but enjoying themselves immensely.

Smiling mildly, thinking of that time just last year, Helena also recalled John poking his head inside the room, checking to see how they were doing but not staying. He had been smart and respectful enough to know that this was Helena's time, her moment to shine as a teacher and work-mate, having fun with their people, and he would not take it from her. Helena's students also seemed to appreciate that their Commander saw fit to leave them be. He was well liked but still their Commander and, even off duty, some would feel oppressed by his presence.

The thought suddenly tugged at Helena's heart. He was generally unwelcome because he was their ultimate figure of authority. It made her pity and love him all the more – although John would hate having her think such a thing. Once she was gone would he shut himself away? Would Tony, Alan or even Maya be able to make John feel wanted and alive? Would he find another woman who could understand him the way she did?

Again, Helena tried to focus. The conference rooms' inclusion in the original Alpha schematic was a nice feature and she hoped their destruction would not be overly missed. Hopefully later, Alpha would be able to build others … and Helena suddenly felt sorry that she would not be alive to see it happen.

Looking out of the window, staring at the surface of the moon, Helena felt tightness in her throat. She prayed John or someone else understood the message she had sent. The destruction of this section, away from the other more vital areas of Alpha, thus not truly harming the moonbase as a whole, might be its only chance to survive. Helena understood her sacrifice and she also knew John would absolutely recoil at the idea. It would be up to the others, their friends and colleagues, to make him see how it had to be. Perhaps convincing their Commander was what was taking so much time. Fifteen minutes had passed since Balor had her call Command Center.

"Doctor."

Helena jumped a little, nearly forgetting Balor was with her in the room. "Yes."

"Are you well?"

She did not answer.

The alien was sitting in one of the chairs, waiting for the Commander, leaning back comfortably and observing her. "Koenig's time is almost up. Perhaps I had overestimated his devotion. A pity."

Helena, again looking out of the window, watched as their laser cannon lifted up from its hiding place and veered slightly, taking aim. She was understood and although resigned and grateful Helena was also suddenly afraid. She lightly licked her lips, took a breath, and awaited her fate.

She was then jarred when she saw a flash of orange approaching from the lunar surface. _'Space suites.'_ she thought. The men were bouncing as they walked, lifting a hand when they spotted her looking at them. It was difficult to tell but, taking in height and bulk, Helena suspected the two leaders - commanding two men a piece - were Alan and Tony. The two groups were away but on either side of her window - but quickly removed themselves from her vision.

Helena did not know what they were doing but suspected John must have come up with a plan. Now hopeful, she would keep alert.

"Doctor." He was directly behind her, lifting a cup with water and a napkin.

She wondered for a moment if Balor saw the men but he seemed oblivious.

He dipped the napkin in water then brought it to her face, surprisingly gentle as he wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. "There. That's better. We must have you looking pretty for the Commander's arrival. That is, if he decides to show at all."

"He will." Helena replied, now certain.

[]

It was an intense, frightening and wholly preposterous plan.

Koenig knew everything would depend on split second timing, Maya's natural skill and courage, and also his men's aptitude and, unfortunately, an ability to be ruthless. No matter what Balor said or did they _had_ to keep to the plan. There could be no turning back. If even one of them grew queasy at what was to follow after he rescued Helena, if Maya lost her nerve, all would be lost.

But the Commander was not overly worried. He knew his people. Tony Verdeschi, his security chief, was among the first to firmly say he agreed to the plan and they had no other option. They knew what they were up against.

Pausing very briefly outside the conference room door, taking a breath (and unaware that Helena had used this same technique to focus), Koenig used his comlock to open up and look inside. When he stepped in and saw her he lifted his arms, "Helena!"

She was away from the window, running to him. "John!" It might have been wiser not to display their affection in front of Balor but it could not be helped. Helena was simply so happy to see him, especially if this might be the last time John held her in his arms.

He put a hand on her cheek and examined her bruises, "Are you all right?" he asked. "Did he hurt you badly?"

"No." Her hands rested on his shoulders and her eyes met his, signaling him that she understood why he was here and that she knew he was up to something, "I'm fine. Just a little off my game." she whispered.

"I know." He replied, gently touching her hair.

"So charming." An already seated Balor smiled in mock appreciation. He mimed Koenig and Dr. Russell to do the same.

The couple reluctantly released each other and did as they were told.

"Alright, I'm here." Koenig said, sitting, expression now deadly serious. "What exactly is it you have to say to me?"

Balor never spotted the small flying insect, which had rested on Koenig's pant leg, fly off to wait on the wall near their compost.

Maya awaited her Commander's signal.

As did his men, with their weapons, waiting on the lunar surface.

[]

_Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Busy week and weekend. With any luck I'll have this fiction finished up soon ... Thanks for your comments. They are very encouraging! Becky_


	5. Chapter 5

**Continued ...**

"I have a proposition for you." Balor said, sitting across from Koenig and Helena. He spoke reasonably with the couple, like a practiced negotiator. "I _want_ Alpha and while I like a challenge I would rather take your moonbase with minimal defiance. I have noticed that your people have an independent streak but they also respect their Commander and will do whatever you tell them, Koenig. As long as you are alive and on this base my authority will be tested." His eyes met Koenig's, "I see three alternatives. One, I could kill you. Two, I can convince you to make your people bow to my will. Three, you can simply … go away."

"Go away?" Helena asked, apprehensive but curious.

Balor nodded, his eyes shifting to look at her, pleased by her curiosity. "The craft I utilized to come here is programmed to go to a habitable planet only a few short light years from Moonbase Alpha. It is stocked with provisions to keep two human life forms alive for the six month journey. I would be willing to give the craft to you, Commander. You and Dr. Russell could leave Alpha forever, go to the planet, live together, start a family … You could begin a new, wonderful life together. It would be nirvana."

Koenig blinked, untrusting. "And all we would have to do is leave Alpha to you."

"So you can destroy our people's lives." Helena added, frowning.

"Destroy? No. _Enlighten_, Doctor." Balor smiled, mockingly pleased with their limited understanding of the situation.

"And once you are finished with Alpha and its people what then?" Helena asked, "You will be stranded here, all alone, forever."

He nearly chuckled at her naiveté. "That will not be for some-time. Unlike you, I plan to allow your friends to breed thus insuring my followers for a long time to come."

"Alpha cannot support …" Helena began.

"With a few upgrades I will change that." Again he allowed a twisted smile, "You forget, Dr. Russell. I lived over a thousand years in nothing more than a hollowed-out rock. The expanse of Alpha and the companionship of its people is _my_ nirvana … And we will eventually find others, as you have, who will want to communicate with us. They might even join us. More life forms to be taught the exquisite pleasure and complexity of torture and pain …"

The couple could only stare. If possible Balor was even more insane than he was during their earlier encounter.

"And one day." His expression brightened, strangely entertained. "I might find a way to your planet, seek out your descendants, and remind them of who their benefactor was." He closed his eyes thinking of that fine day, "It will be superb!"

Koenig, having heard enough, stood. He turned his back on Balor, appearing to seriously be thinking over the offer, as he slowly walked over to the compost. He spotted the insect on the wall, waiting patiently for her cue. "It's an interesting proposition, Balor. But one I think we may have to refuse."

The alien expected as much but Balor wanted to be certain he completely understood Koenig's rejection. "Which part?" Balor also stood and rounded the table, "There is always room for compromise."

He did not see the Commander's signal, a thumb subtly pointing, seen by Helena. He wanted her positioned close to their exit and was grateful when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, the woman slowly standing and moving indistinctly in the direction he indicated. "All of it." Koenig said. "I reject your entire scheme."

Deeply affronted, Balor bristled, "You _do_ realize that by not making a simple selection you automatically choose death for yourself." He looked over at Helena who was standing, seemingly harmless, not far from them. "And an everlasting physical and mental torment for Dr. Russell." He refocused on the Commander, "She will suffer, Koenig, and her screams will haunt you in the land of the dead forever!"

Although chilled, Koenig did not react, merely stared. His countenance was unreadable although he was terrified and nearly ill at the thought of what this monster could do to Helena. He could and would not let him see fear. He thrived on it. They had to get rid of Balor. More than ever before Koenig knew what they had planned was justified.

The alien sighed, as if disappointed in an errant pupil. "It is my respect for both of you that allowed the offering in the first place." Balor now stood in front of Koenig, once again, with his back only a meter away from the wall where the insect was perched. "I can see that admiration is misplaced."

Balor lifted gloved hand, appearing ready to strike Koenig for his insolence.

Helena gasped, nearly moving forward to stop him in any way she could.

"There has been a new development." Koenig said, quickly. "We've made contact with your people and they have promised to help us fight you."

Balor's eyes grew wide, his hand in mid strike. _"What?" _He shook his head, "What type of nonsense is this, Koenig?"

Helena tensed further, unsure if John was serious or if the claim was a complete fabrication. She soon understood as she watched an almost unperceivable spindle of light develop behind Balor, to his right. It turned into an alien Helena had never seen before but her origins were clear. She was as tall as Balor, having many of the same facial features, wearing a dark cloak. Yet, her hair was long and auburn and her voice was rich but laconic.

"Balor."

The call startled the evil alien and his focus left Koenig and rested on the newcomer. "Who are you?"

Koenig backed up and away, close to Helena by the door, and met her eyes very briefly. He did not need to tell her this was Maya in disguise.

"I am Councilor Barbna from Progron."

"I do not know you." Balor said, suspiciously.

"Of course you don't. It's been over a thousand years since your exile. We have grown and prospered as a people since your departure; have reached out to many planets. Until recently we thought you were still imprisoned in your walls of stone." She paused then said, "We mean to put you back there."

"You can _try_." Balor retorted.

It fascinated Helena that the alien was too caught up in the moment to question Barbna's sudden and unexplained appearance in the conference room. He did not even question her mortality, being far more absorbed in the potential struggle for power against a kinsman. His was an impractical mind, only seeing the sanity his consciousness could produce. While Helena did not feel sorry for him she could compare Balor to those poor men and women she had observed during psychological exercises during her days in university. How strange, she thought, that out here in deep space the indicators were still the same.

Maya had made the call, analyzing Balor's erratic behavior which was vividly displayed on the discs she had watched and listened to in Command Center. With her knowledge of the Progrons, as limited as it was, Maya made a convincing opponent.

But Balor had seen nothing yet.

"You have no authority here, Barbna." He charged.

"I have the authority that Commander Koenig has given to me." She spoke truthfully. Then, "_And_ the backing of Progron, of course. We will not allow you to succeed in destroying these people."

Unseen, Koenig backed up even further and took Helena's hand in his own. He touched a button on his comlock.

"These people are nothing!" Balor shouted.

"No. They are a special something." The woman looked at and touched the compost. There was a grip-rail on this unit, as there was in the technical section in their Eagle hanger. They had been put there for reasons unknown, possibly an early safety issue during the building of Moonbase Alpha. A look at the base's schematic allowed for this fortunate discovery. Barbna, now with a gentle expression far more like Maya's, said: "They saved my life." The woman whispered. She was sorry, despite it all, to extinguish the last of any species of being.

Balor stared at her, confused for a moment but gradually catching on.

Koenig abruptly shouted, "NOW!" and opened the door, rushing he and Helena out of the conference room, shutting it behind them. He pushed another button as he ran with Helena through the corridors.

"John! What about Maya?" Helena cried as he pulled her along.

He did not answer her until they were safely inside a travel tube and even then they were jolted, falling to the floor together, as the conference rooms on the fourth floor blew-out into space. The two life forms of which Room C contained, were caught in the blast, one falling to the lunar surface.

[]

"You are not really from Progron, are you?" Just before the upsurge Balor was stupefied. Too late he realized he was dealing with a Metamorph. He had heard of them but had never actually seen one before. He had underestimated Koenig and his people and it would be for the last time. While Balor stood there, considering what he was going to do to the Alphans, especially to Koenig with whom he felt death to be a kindness, he grew astounded yet again.

Barbna had turned from the tall, wise, gentle councilor into a ghastly beast nearly nine feet tall, with sharp horns and a huge eye in the center of its forehead. It was a distant relation to the Laren, a creäture that lived on Psychon's moon. Unlike the Laren its outer skin was like armor; a head to toe outer shell that would protect it from the wrath of Balor and nearly any blast that came at it. The beast might be jarred, the Psychon underneath slightly injured by the explosion, but she would survive.

Anchored to the compost, Maya held firm, dazed by the eruption that left the conference room as nothing more than a deep alcove. The entire wall that shielded the area from the airless moon was now gone, disintegrated by their laser cannon. Like the Laren, this beast could live without air for an undetermined amount of time. For at least an hour, Maya thought, in her current form.

Maya, now that the lack of atmosphere had stabilized walked dazedly from the room, breathing only the air that she had stored in the creature's body, outside onto the moon. She watched as the orange suited Alphans, six in all, looked down at Balor as he lay unconscious on the face of the moon. He had been nearly blown apart – and that would make their job a little easier.

Alan produced a laser rifle, far more powerful and accurate than the cutting beam on their stun guns. "Let's get this over with." He told the others.

Tony looked up at the alien beast as it stared down at the nearly unrecognizable Balor then at their security chief. "Are you all right?" he asked. Then, at her nod, he said: "Maya, go back into Alpha. Make sure Mathias takes a good look at you." Then, he said, "You don't need to see what is going to happen next, honey."

The creature/Maya concurred and made its way to the airlock that was awaiting her.

Tony was right. She really did not want to witness the dissection of Balor.

[]

Koenig and Helena exited the travel tube and both immediately made their way to the airlock in Section C-3. They were just in time to see Maya, in the airlock, depressurize and return to her original form. When the door opened the Psychon appeared shaken but otherwise physically well.

The security guard manning the airlock told them they were watched during the whole exchange, in Command Center and in other areas, on their compost screens. "It's hard to believe it worked." he said, "But it was ingenious, Commander."

Koenig asked, "How long before the men on the surface finish?"

"Another twenty minutes." The guard replied, a little less jolly. "Balor heals quickly so they're moving as fast as possible."

Helena winced, more from pain than what she knew was happening on the moon's surface. When she and Koenig had fallen to the floor of the travel tube Helena had heard a snap and an intense pain to her right wrist but said nothing, merely holding it, waiting until she was certain Maya was well. She kept it a secret from John, his mind occupied with other matters at the moment, and only when Maya asked her if she was injured did he realize Helena had been hurt.

"I'll go to Medical Center in a minute." She assured both, "But you're sure the others are safe? Balor is under restraint?"

"He cannot be kept under restraints, Helena." Koenig said in a low voice, "But in an airless void he can't do much damage and less so by the time we ..." He trailed off, unhappy with what they were doing but knowing it was the only way to keep his people and others free from the alien's psychosis.

Maya concurred, understanding her Commander's struggle. "We are seeing to it that others through-out the galaxy will never be in peril from Balor again." She said this, remembering the people on the Dorzian the alien had murdered.

They accompanied Helena to Medical Center, Maya also needing an examination, explaining the basis of their unfortunate solution as they walked.

Koenig carefully place a hand on Helena's shoulder. Yes, all was done to save their lives, he knew, but he could not help thinking of his own personal motivation. He did it for his people, of course, and all those in the cosmos - but mostly Balor was meeting his end because of Helena. She would never again be accosted by the alien maniac, threatened or tortured. He had seen to it and that, Koenig considered without guilt, was something he could and always would be grateful for.

[]

"Balor lied about your transport." Alan Carter announced, walking into Command Center, and sitting in the chair next to his console. He brought the picture up on their Big Screen, the Dorzian craft now in their hanger, sitting impressively on a platform. It had been his privilege to bring the spaceship in. "It was programmed to go into deep space but you and Helena would have ended up in the middle of nowhere, John. You would have seen his lie the minute you were to take off and he knew it. I guess it was all a part of his game. Balor had no intention of letting you and Helena go free."

"Bastard." Verdeschi muttered under his breath as he sat in front of his console. He glanced at Maya. If their plan had gone wrong and she had been hurt or died he was not entirely sure what he would have done. Taking a breath he tried to brighten the mood. "Well, if nothing else we have a new craft to analyze, Alan. You and the techs should be entertained for quite some time."

"Yeah," Koenig agreed, also trying to look on the bright side. "You wanted to see inside it, Alan, and now you have all the time in the world."

Carter nodded, please.

Koenig heard the Command Center doors hum behind him and swiveled in his chair to see Helena enter. Her arm was casted and slung and somehow, with her warm smile, she made her injury seem effortless. Still, the bruises on her neck and jaw-line, somewhat faded from the day before, still lingered and he could not help gazing at them as she stood beside him. "When do you return to work, Doctor?" he asked, casually.

"Tomorrow. Seven AM." She reported and added amiably, "Sir."

He chuckled. "Good. I get off at five tonight. We need to spend some time together."

"My place at six then?" She asked then, at his nod added, "I'll have supper waiting."

"Good."

She was about to turn around and leave him to his work when Koenig stood and lifted a hand to hold her arm.

He leaned in and whispered. "Bring salve. I'll apply it to _all_ your hurts."

Helena tried to a hide a chuckle, looking about to see if anyone had heard. "I'm sure you have a few contusions of your own, Commander." She murmured, "I can attend to them as well."

"Oh, I'm fine." He teased.

"Well then, I'll just have to examine you _very_ closely to make absolutely sure."

With that, she turned on her heel and exited, leaving him serenely smiling.

"Commander," Sandra called, "The first three packages have been jettisoned into quadrant G."

Koenig's smile faded. "Has the message been affixed to each?"

"Yes, sir. Quadrant H will be next."

"Is that Dorzian space?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. And we will deliver the _assigned_ package to that area, per your command." she affirmed. Sandra then turned to look at her Commander.

Koenig met her eyes, "Very good, Sahn."

Balor, never a mentally whole being to begin with, would live the rest of his life apart from his body – never to harm another again.

The others did not notice their Commander glancing at the closed doors to Command Center, then to those under his command, the Alphans that worked so hard to keep their moonbase functioning and thriving.

They were good people and worthy of life – and deserving of a home somewhere in the vast universe.

"One day." He whispered, under his breath.

Indeed. One day the Alphans would find their home

[]

_Conclusion:_

A head without a body floated in an airtight package in what might have been the center of the galaxy. It could not really tell. There were no windows in the container it was forced to live in. It was tighter even than the stone prison its own people had sealed it into.

It was warm but comfortable in this new home. Odd, it thought, to be out in the coldness of space yet feel warmth.

"Koenig," it thought, "You are such a fool. "My body is nothing compared to my glorious brain. You should have destroyed my brain, cut it separately with your primitive devices. As long as my brain lives I will go on forever."

Balor guffawed, listening to the looped message in Koenig's voice repeating over and over how the alien in this box was lethal. It went on to say how he had murdered thousands and should not be trusted. It was like music to its ears.

The warmth about his face was becoming a little less comfortable but Balor did not truly mind it. He would need to get used to it. It might float about the galaxy for hundreds of years before being found. It was not really certain how much time had passed since its divorce from Alpha.

One day, the head vowed, it would find a progressive people who would build it a new body and it would find Moonbase Alpha again. Or, if not Alpha, it would find where the moon people's descendants had finally colonized. It would go to them and reap a harvest of blood, death, and destruction.

Oh, but it did hope Koenig was still alive. Balor could just picture itself destroying all he loved; the moon, moonbase, people … Such splendid chaos! It would wait to destroy Dr. Russell next to last. That way it could force Koenig to observe her agony. Then Balor would watch him suffer all the more. It would be magnificent!

Balor found the warmth of its confined space becoming even harder to endure.

This was a man-made device, it thought. Surely, with its superlative intelligence and the natural gifts it was born with it could break free from the housing and float unrestricted. Balor's mind squeezed and it thought it felt a click move through the device.

"The lock is melting under my mind power." It thought. "_Alpha,"_ It pondered, "If I just think of the deception of those people and how I will obliterate them!"

Sweat popped out on Balor's brow as it squeezed again. It sighed in pleasure as the lock gave away.

_"I am free!"_

And this was the last thought that went through Balor's mind, five hundred years after Alpha propelled his head in the destination of a people he had wronged greatly.

His head, and Balor's immortal brain, melted into nothing as it entered into the Dorzian sun.

Justice: Served.

[]

**THE END**

Originally written as _Alien Return_: **1980, **

Revised: April 1987.

Rewritten: May of 2013.


End file.
